


Disappointment

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always you get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

None of them was able to walk upright through the door. They still were laughing hard. When they thought they would handle to stop and looked at the other they started again. Viggo throw himself down in the sofa.

"Oh please Orlando stop. Think of me, I'm an old man I can't keep this up any more."

"Don't say that, I haven't experience that in our bed." Orlando sat down a lot more careful beside his lover. "You can't say anything else funnier than that." Orlando said and fell into a new fit of laugher.

"It sure was a sight for the world." Viggo joined Orlando in a new laugh.

After a long moment they were able to stop. Orlando leaned into Viggo who had put his arm around his lover. They sat that way for awhile in silence and just relaxed.

"Shall we go to bed before we fall asleep here?" Viggo broke the frame of mind.

"Mmm, but I think you have to help me up." Orlando whispered. "My back has locked up."

"Would you want me to try to get the knots out?"

"Please."

Carefully he moved Orlando so he would be able to massage him. Orlando had hard to not give away sound of how good the massage was doing for him. Viggo, who had done this a lot, knew when Orlando came to be ready to move more freely but continued a few minutes longer.

Then he asked, "Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, you have the very best of hands."

They went to their bedroom. Orlando slowly took his clothes off unknown to what it made Viggo feel. Under the quilt, he laid on his side with his back to the middle. Viggo got in on the other side and laid close to Orlando, and starting to stroke along Orlando's side.

Viggo pressed his cock to Orlando's butt, moving to give some friction, though when Orlando didn't move, Viggo stopped.

"Don’t you want to do anything?"

A minute passed before Orlando replied, "I'm really exhausted, and my back hurts, so I'm not up for it."

"Oookay." Viggo drew out the word and moved back a little, leaning to leave a kiss on Orlando's shoulder. "Will you do it tomorrow?"

"I think so, maybe." Orlando let the silent envelope them a while before he whispered, "Good night."

"Night." Viggo whispered back and tried to decide if he would get up or not so he would be able to fall asleep later.

 

***The End***


End file.
